


Edward Elric, Homunculus of the People

by orphan_account



Series: Homunculus!Ed AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BAMF Edward Elric, F/F, F/M, Gay Edward Elric, Homunculus!Ed, M/M, Parental Roy Mustang, Slow Burn, al is fed up with his dumbass brother, ed is going through shit, ed won't drink his milk, oh boy winry is pissed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ed and Al enter the fifth laboratory as two human brothers. So why does it seem like they both left their humanity behind in the destroyed building?aka the fic where Ed becomes a homunculus and lies until he's not even sure if he can remember the truth. Ling comes in a little bit later on in the story, sorry.It has elements from both anime adaptations, as well as some changes I made to help the AU flow smoothly.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Homunculus!Ed AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Edward Elric, Homunculus of the People

Maes Hughes was upset with the Elric brothers.

No. Scratch that.

Maes Hughes was extremely pissed at the Elric Brothers.

The boys were in for a real talking to once they're pulled from their sticky situation.

God damn their young blood and foolish curiosity.

***

It was very difficult to think.

He could realize that much. 

He was in a lot of pain, and there was a lot of blood. A lot of his own blood, he was standing in a pool of it.

Flashing lights. Flashing red lights. They seemed to be almost akin to the energy given off during alchemic reaction. But that couldn't possibly be. Alchemy produced blue streaks of lightning. 

His pulse was quickening. It had gotten to the point where it was beating so fast he couldn't feel it any more. Or maybe... his heart had stopped completely.

He was pulled from his thoughts from a scream. That annoyed him. Who was screaming? Why wouldn't they just fucking shut up already? 

Oh. He was the one screaming wasn't he? Hm. That would make sense, considering the amount of excruciating pain he was experiencing. He had almost fogotten. He would've smirked had he not been so lightheaded.

Where was he again? Oh yeah, the fifth laboratory. With his brother.

And the armor guards.

And Scar.

And Shou Tucker.

And the twenty death row prisoners.

And, oh yeah, the fucking homunculi.

What had he been doing here? He knew he was pissing someone off by being here. He could feel it. Another jolt of searing pain ripped him from the train of thought. 

Wow, he was still screaming? That has got to be a new record. He tried to shift, hoping to lessen the pain he felt. For some reason he couldn't move his right arm. A memory flashed through his head. _Broken_. He felt his legs start to buckle.

His knees his the ground with a... splash? There was a thick glowing red liquid on the floor, like pearlescent blood. But he hadn't noticed that yet.

His voice cracked, and his shouts came to an end. He was made aware of the puddle of unfinished philosopher's stone he rested in. Now that he wasn't clogging his ears with his own agony, he could hear the panicked shouts of the homunculi as they fled. He also hear metallic cries coming from the suit of armor his brother inhabited. 

But, even more faintly so, he could hear the cries of... 

Lieutenant Ross? No. It couldn't possibly be her.

Because...

Because.

Because?

because

***

Ed startled himself awake. He wasn't in his dorms, he wasn't in the library study, he wasn't in Resembool, he wasn't in Laboratory Five.

He was in a plain old hospital bed, in a plain old hospital room. The walls were a dirty beige color, and the floor was old white tiling. Maybe he could set the ceiling on fire if he glared at it enough. Unfortunately, Ed did not have pyrokinesis, and thus, the ceiling stayed undamaged. 

God, Ed hated hospitals. With a burning passion. Of hate. A burning passion of hate. For hospitals.

He gazed across the room once more, taking in his surroundings. There was a large window on the wall that faced the hospital gardens, and it was half covered by old greying curtains. There was a small framed image of a houseplant in a terracotta plant on the wall across from the window. Under said picture, there was a small wooden chair meant for visitors. It was empty, except for the little cushion that had been placed to make it more comfortable.

In the corner farthest from the bed lay a canvas sheet. On said sheet lay broken pieces of Ed's brother. 

"Alphonse? Alphonse, what is going on?" Edward asked as he quickly sat up in the bed, wincing as the action caused an IV to tug on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"..." 

"You're all in pieces! Hold on while I fix you back up, alright?" The young alchemist slid over to the side of the bed, allowing his mismatched legs to swing to the ground. He yanked out the IV lines that had been connected to his arm and tossed them back onto the sheets behind him. As he took a few hesitant steps off the bed, he realized how... not in pain he was in?

Sure he couldn't remember much of the previous night, but that doesn't mean he should have been expecting pain, right? Maybe he just expected it, because he somehow managed to land himself in the fucking hospital.

Al's glowing red eyes followed the small boy as he neared him, dully noting that his arm seemed to be working despite having been broken the previous night.

"Fine. Whatever. _Brother_ ," Al said, his gaze dropping back down to the dirty hospital floors. Ed could've sworn he heard anger in his younger sibling's voice. But that couldn't possibly be, right? Unless... unless Ed did something he really shouldn't have last night.

Oh no.

Oh, god no.

Oh, _please god no._

Edward silently hoped that he hadn't gotten blackout drunk and done some stupid things. Although, that really didn't seem too out of character for him at this point.

The only hole in this scenario is that nobody in their right mind would sell someone as small as Ed alcohol, and then not ask for an ID. Miracles as such simply just did not happen.


End file.
